


What's Gay?

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will Byers and Eleven Are Best Friends, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: El learns a new term from her friend!Oneshot/drabble





	What's Gay?

"El?" Will Byers said after a long moment. He needed to do this. He trusted her, yeah, and he just needed to do this. "There's something I need to say."

"Okay."

He took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

Eleven furrowed her eyebrows slightly. She didn't recognize that word. "What...is gay?" She asked slowly. 

Will smiled. "Me."

Okay but that told her literally nothing.

Either way though, he was still her friend, and Eleven knew that nothing would change that. 


End file.
